the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of Stythe
The Cult of Stythe was an organisation founded hundreds of years ago by Reverend Salazar Stythe, to combat the growing influence of Stythe's contemporary, Brian Blundell. The Cult, initially established as but a few loyal followers, expanded over the centuries whilst Stythe lay dead to nearly 1,000 members. History The Cult was founded by Stythe in 1708, and aided the Reverend in gathering priceless artifacts from the various other founders. Stythe transformed these items into Corhruxes to prevent his death, and sealed his body inside the Crypt along with his Staff, with specific instructions for the Cult to scatter the Corhruxes throughout the world, and await the day when the heir of Salazar Stythe would emerge to free the Reverend. Centuries past, and the cult remained in hiding - they scattered the seven Corhruxes throughout the world, with one reaching Minas Music and another laying wait in Frosty Towers. The only founder's artifact that the cultists could not procure for Salazar Stythe before his death was the Sword of Brian Blundell, nemesis of Stythe, which was hidden from the Cult of Stythe for the chosen one to use, as it could destroy Corhruxes with ease. In the meantime, Poundington's spaceship crashed into the Crypt and formed yet another terrifying room in the labyrinth of evil - but the crash did not awaken Stythe from his slumber. Following the War on the Maths Mafia, and the Battle of the Distortion World, the Staff of Salazar Stythe awoke and summoned what remained of the cult to the Crypt. From there, some of the members journeyed into the Distortion World and recovered the body of Poundington, who was resurrected by Stythe's staff and made leader of the cult. After that point the current leader - Cranny Fagits, descendent of the great Fanny Faggots, the first Cult of Stythe member - became an agent for Poundington in the institution in which Brian Blundell had founded, and facilitated Poundington's takeover of said institution. Meanwhile, the Cult of Stythe began the Stythe Wars - an attempt by Stythe's followers to destroy all non-mathematical and non-scientific pastimes, such as Music, Art and History. As a result, the Swords of the Soundboard rose up against the Cult of Stythe, and several battles took place in which the Cult of Stythe secured victories - such as the Raid on Minas Music and the First Battle of Frosty Towers. However, SuperNutty and his pals soon learnt the true nature of Stythe's Corhruxes from Rudolf the Red-Nosed Strawberry Shitter, a deranged ex-Maths Mafia member who had kept the Sword of Brian Blundell all these years. SuperNutty was given the sword and tasked to destroy the Staff of Salazar Stythe, which was located in the Crypt. During the Duel in the Crypt between Nutty and Poundington, however, Nutty accidently freed Stythe, who revealed that Nutty had been the heir to Salazar Stythe all along. The Cultist's objectives then changed from recovery to all-out conquest. Having already captured Minas Music and Frosty Towers in order to secure the Corhruxes that rested there, the Cult of Stythe's ranks swelled with new adherents such as Awawfaweme, who betrayed the Sword of the Soundboard. Despite this, the Swords and their allies were able to destroy many Corhruxes following their apparent defeat in the Crypt. The Cult of Stythe was dealt a crippling blow when Frosty Towers and Minas Music were both destroyed by the Swords, and the Cult's strongholds at Stythe Hall and the Prancing Poundington were overrun by the forces of Princeps autem Consolus and the Swords of the Soundboard. One by one, the Corhruxes were destroyed - and Reverend Salazar Stythe began to panic. He opened a portal to his opposite dimension to escape, but was delayed when Poundington and Cranny Fagits, his most trusted allies, were vanquished and the last of the Corhruxes destroyed. Fleeing to his alternate universe, the Reverend fought the Battle Over the Underhang in which he singlehandedly slew all of the Swords of the Soundboard and the forces of Princeps - however, the metaphysics of his dimension turned on him, and the injuries were all inflicted on him all at once when he attempted to use the Sword of Brian Blundell to kill SuperNutty, and the Reverend's body was destroyed. With Stythe, Poundington and Cranny Fagits all dead, the Cult of Stythe was no more, and the Stythe Wars were over. Members * Reverend Salazar Stythe (founder, leader 1708-2018) * Poundington (de facto leader 2015-2016) * Cranny Fagits (de facto leader 2008-2015) * Awawfaweme (defected from SoTS) * Boiall * Bein * Various other Cult Members Category:Organizations